


Fanvid--Never Say Goodbye

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanvid featuring Zoicite and Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Never Say Goodbye

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This was previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. This is my third Zoicite and Minako video, set to Hayley Westenra's "Never Say Goodbye." My sister mysteriously one day just found it on her computer, and we decided it is perfect for this couple. Enjoy!


End file.
